Shades of Green (Traducción)
by JenRmzA
Summary: Autora: KeeperoftheNine. Severus Snape sabía que su vida iba a ser difícil desde el momento en que vendió su libertad a Dumbledore en la Colina Windswept. De lo que no se dio cuenta fue que sus deberes como Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin también incluían las visitas del Dios del Engaño. Clasificado "T" por contener Slash.


**Shades of Green**

* * *

 **Parte Uno.  
Colina Windswept, 1981**

La colina era un sitio roto, desnudo y nudoso que se alzaba sobre el bosque sin hojas que la rodeaba. Era un clima teatral, un lugar tocado por los vientos helados evitando así que cualquier planta echara raíces. Sólo una capa desaliñada de hierba se había logrado conservar dispersa entre rocas afiladas como vidrios rotos. Era en esta alfombra de cero confort sobre la que ahora Severus Snape se encontraba de rodillas.

"¿Y qué me darás a cambio Severus?"

Las palabras de Albus Dumbledore destilaban veneno, cada sílaba de su suave voz estaba cubierta de amenazas. Severus sabía que, en tanto él viviera, nunca olvidaría este momento ni las ramificaciones de su propia respuesta. "¿A... A cambio?" tartamudeo, pues las palabras de Albus eran todo, menos esperadas. Y por supuesto que el hombre querría algo a cambio. Como el propio Señor Obscuro, Dumbledore ansiaba poder, aunque él ocultaba toda su ambición bajo una convincente veneración de la luz.

Sus devaneos eran irrelevantes por supuesto, Dumbledore le podría pedir que se arrancara el corazón o le vendiera su alma y Severus lo haría sin dudar. Por Lily. Siempre por Lily.

"Lo que sea."

El mayor consideró al más joven por un instante, la pausa era agonizante. Dumbledore se giró poniendo punto final al incómodo silencio.

"Horace Slughorn se retirará."

Cuatro palabras, en un principio carentes de sentido para Severus. ¿Por qué Albus Dumbledore le decía esto? ¿Qué relevancia tenía para salvar a Lily? Sólo cuando su mente se aclaró, las palabras cayeron con todo su peso.

"¿Esperas que enseñe?"

"Tengo entendido que eras el más alto en tu clase de Pociones."

Irrelevante. Severus frunció el ceño. "Soy un Mortífago; algo me dice que los padres de tus estudiantes..."

Dumbledore lo silenció con un gesto de su delgada mano. "No los puede herir lo que ellos desconocen. Confío en que no hagas tus antiguas lealtades... Públicas."

Antiguas lealtades. Con la pronunciación de seis sílabas Severus pudo sentir que sus cuerdas se movían de un titiritero a otro. Ahora le pertenecía a Dumbledore, y sospechaba que sus responsabilidades englobarían más que sólo enseñar Pociones. "¿Qué hay de mi conexión con el Señor Tenebroso? Uno simplemente no..."

"Vas a continuar jugando al Mortífago Severus. Haz creer a Voldemort que fue su idea si eso te parece. Acude a las reuniones. Sólo que ahora, todo me lo reportaras a mí."

"¿Un espía?"

"Exactamente." Dumbledore le sonrió enigmáticamente al mago arrodillado frente a él. "Una última cosa Severus. Con Horace fuera, también asumirás su rol como Jefe de Casa de Slytherin. Confío en que lo encontrarás como una interesante experiencia."

Y con un crack, Dumbledore había desaparecido.

Severus no se levantó de su posición. Era ahora que se percataba que partes de la afilada piedra se colaban por su túnica. No dudaba que la ropa negra ahora estaría manchada de sangre. No es que le importara. El dolor mitigaba el ramalazo de furia que lo atravesaba. Cada sueño que hubiera tenido estaba destrozado, se habían vuelto irrelevantes, olvidados justo como la colina barrida por el viento en la que ahora se encontraba.

Las lágrimas rodaron de sus párpados cerrados, sus labios apretados en un intento de detener los sollozos que amenazaban con escapar. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció en la misma posición. Quizá hubiera permanecido arrodillado en la cima de esa colina por toda la eternidad, si no hubiera escuchado un susurro en su oreja

Su primer pensamiento fue que se lo había imaginado, pero la voz se volvió más fuerte, dominante.

"Deja de lloriquear, Severus Tobiasson. Eres la cabeza de la Casa de Slytherin, no un niño. Levántate, tú quejumbroso gusano."

Severus no supo exactamente por qué se levantó ni por qué sus párpados se abrieron. Las ráfagas de viento causaron que su túnica bailara y su cabello volara, pero sus ojos no observaban nada de ese paisaje que el clima había pintado. En vez de eso, se encontró así mismo mirando dentro de los más hermosos ojos que alguna vez hubiera visto. Tan verdes como esmeraldas, como los jardines de Hogwarts, como los antiguos estandartes en la sala común de Slytherin.

"¿Lily?"

Su pregunta fue respondida con un resoplido, con esos ojos alejándose para revelar más. Era un rostro pálido, un rostro de hombre enmarcado por un cabello tan negro como el carbón. Los orbes esmeraldas brillaron con diversión. "He sido nombrado de muchas formas, Severus hijo de Tobias. Lily no ha sido una de ellas."

"¿Quién eres?"

El hombre desapareció sólo para reaparecer en un instante a su izquierda. Ni siquiera escuchó el ruido de la aparición. Ahora el cabello negro cual carbón estaba cubierto, un casco de cuernos labrado en oro cubría la cabeza del hombre.

"Soy tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro." La voz del hombre corría como miel a través del aire, sus perfectos labios curveándose en una sonrisa. "Algunos me llaman Lengua de Plata, otros El Embustero pero tú, Severus Snape, me puedes llamar Loki."

Severus se encontró muy inseguro sobre cómo reaccionar.

La mueca de Loki se convirtió en una sonrisa indescifrable. "Nos veremos pronto."

 **Parte Dos.  
Agosto 31, 1981**

Horace Slughorn era tan robusto como Severus lo recordaba, los botones de su casaca bordada luchaban contra su prominente barriga. Sus dedos regordetes sujetaban una copa de cristal cubierta de huella digitales. Era claro que este no era el primer trago de whisky de fuego que, el recién retirado Maestro de Pociones, había consumido. Y desde luego que la reunión había sido desagradable. Slughorn estaba más que feliz de informar a su remplazo de la exhaustiva lista de responsabilidades que conllevaba ser Jefe de Slytherin. Sin embargo, Severus tenía el extraño presentimiento de que el regordete _socalitè_ estaba dando rodeos sobre algo, algo que sabía que tenía que revelar pero que no deseaba hacerlo. La vacilante copa en sus manos era indicación suficiente de ello.

Slughorn bebió lo último de su whisky de un solo trago, colocó la copa sobre la desgastada mesa de pino a su lado. "Antes de que tomes posesión como Jefe de Slytherin, hay un último detalle que debo comentarte," empezó a decir lentamente claramente incómodo. "Hay alguien a quien debes conocer. No le agrado mucho, pero…"

"¡Ay ya termina con esto Slughorn!"

El aliento contenido de Severus y sus ojos muy abiertos fueron la única señal de qué estaba realmente sorprendido. Esa voz le era muy familiar, al igual que lo era para Slughorn, pues sus sonrosadas mejillas se volvieron de un desagradable color blanco como leche agria. Desde la sombras emergió una figura envuelta en una armadura verde esmeralda y oro.

 _Nos veremos pronto._

Severus se estremeció. Tenía la esperanza de que hubiera sido un invento de su imaginación.

Slughorn recuperó su voz después de lo que pareció una eternidad. "Este… éste es Loki," tartamudeó. "Dios Protector de la Casa de Slytherin."

Loki le dio a Severus una de sus sonrisas más inquietantes. "Ya nos hemos conocido."

 **Parte Tres.  
Halloween, 1991**

Diez años pasaron en un borrón de sangrante agonía y pérdida que contrastaba con lo mundano. Aún ahora, una década después de la muerte de su amada Lily, Severus sentía el dolor como si hubiera muerto ayer. Afortunadamente, la monotonía del día a día en su vida, la rutina que lo mantenía cuerdo, no había sido interrumpida por el 'Dios Protector de la Casa de Slytherin.' De vez en cuando, Severus se preguntaba si no había imaginado todo: la Colina Windswept y la tarde en la oficina de Slughorn. Al principio, devoró cada a onza de información que pudo reunir del Dios, incluso leyó referencias de antiguos tomos muggles escritos en obscuros dialectos. Cuando Loki no mostró ninguna señal de volver a aparecer, hizo a un lado su aventura académica, aunque eso no detuvo los sueños: sueños de palacios dorados, Dioses con cascos, el Dios del Engaño y su mirada esmeralda.

Era Halloween y el maestro de Pociones se encontró así mismo alejando nuevamente a Loki de su mente. Usó su tenedor de plata para tomar una pequeña porción de la calabaza rostizada que tenía en su plato con muy poco entusiasmo. Odiaba las calabazas, los esqueletos bailarines, los pegajosos murciélagos encantados. Y más que nada, odiaba a los estudiantes: uno en particular. Le había prometido a Dumbledore que ayudaría a cuidar al hijo de Lily, pero para su desgracia, el chico lucía exactamente como su padre y actuaba como él. Era el constante recordatorio en carne y hueso de que Lily había escogido a James Potter. De que ella había escogido a su enemigo.

Cualquier otra meditación de este tipo fue rápidamente interrumpida por la improvisada entrada de Quirrell, la noticia de un trol en las mazmorras y la masa de estudiantes gritando, que ahora luchaba por escapar de la sala llena de comida.

Severus se colaba de regreso a sus habitaciones tres horas después con una dolorosa herida en la pierna. Había sido idea de Dumbledore que fuera él quien checara a Fluffy para asegurarse que nadie había logrado pasar al estúpido perro. Y obviamente, el director había fallado en notar que el monstruo de tres cabezas estaría encantado de morder al Maestro de Pociones. Y no hay que olvidar a Potter y a los tarados de sus pequeños amigos luchado solos contra el trol. Aunque lo que realmente hizo que su humor empeorara, fue la presencia de cierto individuo reclinado cómodamente en la desgastada silla de piel de Severus que se encontraba tras su escritorio.

El Dios del Engaño no había cambiado casi nada desde su último encuentro. Su rostro seguía siendo enfermizamente apuesto, rebosante de falsa juventud. Su físico alto estaba envuelto en un abrigo y pantalones de traje negro claramente robados del propio guardarropa de Severus. Sus largos dedos sostenían un vaso de whisky de fuego, justo como si fuera su medio hermano idéntico tras su escritorio.

"Ha sido un largo tiempo, ¿no te parece?"

Severus refunfuñó. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

Lejos de actuar ofendido, Loki sonrió. "La vida en Asgard se ha vuelto monótona, y fue casi imposible resistir la tentación de observar a tres niños mortales haciéndose cargo de un trol de las montañas."

"¿Tú viste eso?"

"Yo lo solté," contestó Loki, tomando un sorbo de su whisky. "Este whisky de fuego es sorprendentemente bueno. Creía que los de tu tipo sólo tomaban oloroso hidromiel y vino aguado."

"No tengo tiempo para esto."

"Ya encontrarás tiempo para esto, hijo de Tobias. Verás, cierto colega tuyo vino a mi esta tarde con una interesante petición."

"¿Tú hablas con mis colegas?"

Loki negó con la cabeza. "No es habitual. Desafortunadamente, dicho colega sabía cómo invocarme desde Asgard. Estaba impresionado por decir lo menos."

"Continúa."

"Paciencia," se rio Loki. "¿Tienes alguna idea del por qué Quirinius Quirrell quería dejar un trol libre en Hogwarts?"

"¿Quirrell? Severus se olvidó del dolor en su pierna dejándose caer en la silla frente su propio escritorio. ¿Quirrell había dejado libre al trol? El hombre era irritante, pero Severus jamás lo creyó capaz de esto. Estaba sopesando la idea cuando otro pensamiento lo atajó. "¿Tú le proporcionaste el trol?"

Loki sonrió. "Tengo un don con ellos."

"Déjame adivinar, ¿Dormiste con uno?"

El Dios del Engaño se rio una vez más. "Veo que has hecho tu tarea. Mi elección de amantes puede ser vasta y variada, pero debo admitir que aún no me he acostado con uno. ¿Cuán afortunado resulta que haya uno en el castillo, no crees?"

Tratando de alejar el repugnante pensamiento de Loki y el inconsciente trol de su mente, Severus bebió el whisky de fuego que éste le ofrecía. "Creía que eras el Dios Protector de Slytherin. ¿Porque le darías a un Ravenclaw un trol de la montaña?"

"Me pareció una buena idea en ese momento. Y entiendo que este Halloween es tiempo de monstruos y similares. Eres afortunado de que no le prestara a mi hijo Jörmungandr. Él es lo que tú conoces como un basilisco."

Severus tragó en seco, agradeciendo repentinamente que Loki haya proveído solamente a un trol. Aun cuando desearía ver a Potter recibiendo su fin por la mirada de un basilisco, él había prometido...

"Bien, por mucho que me gustaría permanecer aquí, tengo un trol de la montaña del cual encargarme." Loki parpadeó y desapareció dejando a Severus preguntándose exactamente a qué se refería el Dios del Engaño con 'encargarse.'

 **Parte Cuatro.  
Halloween, 1992**

 **LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA**

 **ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO TEMER**

Severus no sabía cómo es que de repente se encontraba solo en el corredor. Los estudiantes y el personal se habían ido; la señora Norris había sido llevada por un muy alterado Argus Filch. Todo lo que quedaba eran esas palabras como violentas heridas sobre la suave y fría superficie de piedra.

"Rudo, lo acepto, pero efectivo."

Severus se giró hacia la ya familiar voz pero no vio nada más que sombras. Las pisadas hicieron eco detrás de él, chapoteando en el pequeño lago que corría por debajo de la puerta del baño. El dueño de las pisadas apareció una vez más, en su armadura verde y oro. El casco de cuernos distorsionaba la luz imprimiendo una imagen demoniaca en la pared opuesta.

"¡Tú!"

La voz de Severus era un peligroso susurro llevado a través del desierto corredor.

Loki asintió. "Yo."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Pareciera que me fueras a reclamar por algo," respondió el Dios. "Comienzo a tomarlo personal. Con toda seriedad, vine a ver que eventualidad podría sucederle a mi adorado Hogwarts este Halloween."

Severus no pudo evitar notar el sarcasmo que Loki utilizó para envolver la palabra _adorado_. En verdad deseaba, más que otra cosa, que el Dios se largara. ¿Por qué tenía que elegir Halloween sobre cualquier otra noche? Era una noche perfecta para poder consumir whisky de fuego alegremente y así poder dormir profundamente sin sueños, en un inútil y vano intento de forzar a su mente a olvidar que Lily había perecido doce años antes en este mismo día.

Pero hubo algo en las palabras de Loki que lo alertaron. "¿Tuviste algo que ver con todo esto?" Severus apunto hace las palabras escarlatas.

Una traviesa carcajada escapó de los labios del Dios recorriendo el pasillo y dejando una sinfonía de ecos de "jajaja"

"¡Contéstame Loki!"

"Yo no sigo órdenes de los mortales," soltó Loki con su voz perdiendo todo el tono de ensoñación que había poseído. "Si debes saberlo, yo no tuve nada que ver con este pequeño incidente. Yo sólo estaba hablando de viejos tiempos."

"¿Sabes algo de la Cámara de los Secretos?"

"¿Saber algo?" Loki sonrió. "Salazar Slytherin la construyó para mí. Hogwarts fue edificado en un tiempo en el que la separación entre Dioses y mortales era inevitable." Los dedos de Loki se deslizaron suavemente contra la pared de piedra, justo por debajo del mensaje. "Mi padre, Odín, descubrió que esta escuela fue levantada y decidió premiarnos a mi hermano y a mí con nuestras propias casas. Thor, por supuesto, tomó Gryffindor. Yo escogí Slytherin. No me di cuenta que Salazar era tan posesivo como yo; no quería que ningún otro fundador se beneficiara con mi presencia. Verás, mientras mi hermano es valiente y fuerte, yo poseo magia como nunca podrías imaginar. Salazar construyó esta cámara para que pudiéramos reunirnos en privado, lejos de los ojos indiscretos."

"¿Reunirse?"

"Sí. Fuimos amantes."

"¿Es que hay alguien con quien no hayas dormido?"

Loki sólo se rio. "Uno o dos. Aunque aún hay alguien a quien no puedo tener y es a quién más deseo." Penetrantes ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en los ónixs de Severus, dejándole una sensación desconcertante por decir lo menos. El Maestro de Pociones fue el primero en romper el contacto.

"¿Sabes cómo entrar a la Cámara?"

Loki movió su cabeza. "Me tele transportaba. No sé cómo entraba Salazar."

Severus estaba decepcionado, aunque no lo reveló. El silencio reinó por unos minutos antes de que hablara de nuevo. "¿Vas a volver el siguiente Halloween?"

"Supongo. Sí…"

"¿Por qué?"

El Dios le lanzó una mirada indescifrable. "Porqué es cuando tú más me necesitas, Severus hijo de Tobias."

 **Parte Cinco.  
Halloween, 1993**

Para cuando Halloween llegó en el tercer año de Harry Potter en Hogwarts, Severus Snape estaba seguro de dos cosas. La primera: que Potter se ponía a sí mismo en situaciones potencialmente letales. La segunda: que iba a recibir la visita de Loki. La primera lo llenaba de temor; y, sobre la segunda, Severus no estaba muy seguro que sentir. Aceptaba el hecho de que la presencia del Dios cada Halloween, hacia más llevadero el dolor que usualmente asociaba con el día. Y, para ser sinceros, él era un ser lleno de curiosidad. Slughorn había dicho que Loki nunca visitaba el castillo durante el tiempo que fue Jefe de Slytherin. Entonces, ¿qué convertía a Severus en la excepción?

Quizá lo mejor era no reflexionar demasiado sobre esta cuestión.

Pero desafortunadamente sí lo hacía. El Dios del Engaño llenaba sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que escogía un pedazo de cerdo frito de su plato. Estaba delicioso, aun cuando el Maestro de Pociones no fuera un glotón. La vista de cientos de niños embarrando sus rostros con dulces jugaba una parte importante en la disminución de su apetito. Para el final del suntuoso festín, Severus casi se había convencido de que absolutamente nada iba a suceder este Halloween.

Un pensamiento tonto sin duda, como pronto pudo descubrir.

Sirius Black estaba en el castillo.

Severus iba a la mitad del camino de sus aposentos cuando lo supo. Fue como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, la furia que lo envolvió fue intensa. El hombre responsable por la muerte de su Lily estaba aquí. Aquí. Su mente se llenó de imágenes cargadas con el rostro riéndose de Black, encapsulando cruelmente la furia que terminó transformándose en ira.

Sin más, se arrojó a través de la marea de estudiantes de Slytherin, sus túnicas ondeando como alas tras él en su carrera por las escaleras de las mazmorras. Nunca supo cómo fue que su varita llegó a su mano, pero así la mantuvo, con chispas saliendo de su punta en una muestra física de sus emociones.

"¡Severus!"

La voz de Dumbledore llegó a través del Gran Comedor, obligando a un reacio Severus a detenerse. Estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de las puertas principales de roble.

"Es bueno encontrarte Severus. ¿Supongo que ya escuchaste las nuevas?"

"Obviamente." Severus no pudo detener la impaciencia en su voz. "¿Qué es lo que quiere director? Cómo podrá ver, voy de prisa."

"Me gustaría que revisaras las mazmorras Severus."

"¿Revisar las mazmorras? En serio no creerás que Black se encuentra escondido ahí o sí Albus?"

"Tenemos que revisar. Si sigue en el castillo será un peligro para los estudiantes." El viejo tocó con delicadeza la manga de Severus. "Recuerda tu deber Severus."

Severus casi pudo escuchar el subtexto fluyendo a través de las palabras de Dumbledore. Primero Potter, la búsqueda de venganza después. ¡Maldito sea!

Respirando profundo, el Maestro de Pociones se encaminó a la santidad de sus mazmorras, sabiendo perfectamente bien que Sirius Black no se encontraba escondido en sus laberínticas profundidades. Fue en el último salón revisado donde lo encontró.

"No estoy de humor Loki."

"Difícilmente lo estás Querido Severus."

La molesta luz blanca de la varita de Severus cayó sobre la ornamentada armadura del Dios, convirtiendo el oro en destellos platinos. "Lo que buscas no está aquí."

"Si sabías donde está Black," Severus respiró tratando de controlar su enojo, "¿por qué no lo capturaste?"

"No tengo idea de donde está Severus. Simplemente sé que no está aquí. Tu enemigo se esconde en una forma en la que ni siquiera yo puedo rastrear. E incluso si pudiera, no soy Heimdall, no puedo verlo todo."

Severus obsequió al Dios con una mirada de puro disgusto "¿Entonces en qué eres bueno?"

 **Parte Seis.  
Halloween, 1994**

"¡Loki! ¡LOKI! ¡Muéstrate maldito embustero!"

El Maestro de Pociones era muy consciente de que lucía como un verdadero tonto gritando si sentido dentro de un salón vacío. Sin duda el Embustero se ocultaba ahí llenando el aire con sus traviesos "jajaja." Severus tomó un frasco de la estantería más cercana y lo lanzó sin piedad contra la pared, reduciendo el frasco a vidrio pulverizado mezclado con el aroma de la poción derramada.

"Aunque estoy seguro de que el Aracnópodo chupa sangre se merecía su destino, creo que eso fue algo brutal, incluso viniendo de ti."

Severus giró sobre sus talones con su varita apuntando directamente al intruso. "¿Por – qué – lo – hiciste?"

A pesar del veneno en la voz de Severus, el Embustero ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de lucir alterado. "¿Hacer qué, exactamente?"

"¡Poner el nombre de Potter en el Cáliz de Fuego!"

"Contra cualquier opinión, no soy responsable por cada una de las cosas extrañas que suceden en este castillo." Con un movimiento fluido de su mano, Loki sostuvo el frasco reparado regresando la curiosa criatura y el líquido para preservarlo a su interior y así poder devolverlo al lugar donde pertenecía. "Seguramente, como Dios Protector de Slytherin, ¿no crees que escogería a un niño de mi propia casa para poner en el Cáliz?"

"Tú no eres el Protector de Slytherin," soltó Severus arrebatando el frasco de las manos de Loki. "¿Qué es lo que has hecho alguna vez por esta casa? ¡Ni siquiera podemos ganar un maldito juego de Quidditch!"

"Y por una buena razón," dijo Loki. "¿Te he dicho alguna vez, lo mucho que detesto ese juego? Por su parte, mi hermano Thor..."

"¿Te parece que me importa?" Varias chispas empezaron a salir de la punta de la varita de Severus. "¡No eres más que una desgracia enviada aquí para irritarme! ¡Quiero que te largues!"

"En ese caso, me voy."

 **Parte Siete.  
Halloween, 1996**

Severus no volvió a ver al Dios del Engaño en los siguientes dos años.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado convirtiendo los recuerdos del Dios en algo redundante. Su rostro, su irritante risa, sus ojos esmeraldas, todo había sido relegado al fondo de la mente de Severus. Para él, cada día era una tortura, era como si colgara igual que una marioneta sin vida entre dos amos dementes. Cómo los despreciaba a ambos. Por un lado, jugaba a interpretar a un Mortífago. Y aunque se las arreglaba bastante bien para evitar formar parte de los repulsivos actos de ultraje y violencia a los que eran tan adeptos sus compañeros, se sentía igual de ultrajado que las víctimas cada vez que tenía que arrodillarse a besar las túnicas del Seños Obscuro.

Dumbledore no era mucho mejor. Él con sus brillantes ojos azules, le recordaba en cada oportunidad a Severus, que tenía un deber que cumplir. Un deber cada vez más sofocante.

Un deber que cambiaría el curso de su vida.

Cada noche, Severus se dedicaba a analizar las ramificaciones de cada uno de los actos que había cometido. Sus actos como Mortífago eran apabullantes, pero matar al gran Albus Dumbledore… Siendo sinceros, el viejo se estaba muriendo aun cuando tratara de aparentar que su mano maldita no era más que una sencilla enfermedad infantil. Severus trató de auto convencerse que era la mejor decisión aún, cuando en el fondo, sabía perfectamente que una vez realizada su parte, no podría dar marcha a atrás. Su sitio le había sido marcado. Sería por siempre un _Villano_.

Con el peso de esta revelación añadido a sus hombros, Severus se encontró a sí mismo preparándose para un nuevo Halloween. No sabía si Loki regresaría, y se dijo que no le importaba en lo absoluto. Lo último que necesitaba esta noche era un molesto Embustero con el cual lidiar. Tenía cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse llamadas 'sobreviviendo a una fiesta temática de Halloween en la Mansión Malfoy.'

Era, por mucho, una ocasión frívola. Narcissa Malfoy portaría un rostro impávido, y se escondería de vez en vez para sollozar por el encarcelamiento de su esposo. Y el Señor Obscuro haría una breve aparición para dirigirse a sus Mortífagos antes de desaparecer en la obscuridad con Colagusano siguiéndolo como un perrito faldero.

Dumbledore consideró que era la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir información, así que Severus fue obligado a asistir.

A pesar de la ausencia de Lucius, la Mansión Malfoy era el epítome de esplendor y pomposidad. Los pavorreales albinos aun patrullaban los jardines, cada arbusto y pasto había sido cortado a la perfección. Delicados trazos de música escapaban por las puertas y ventanas sumiendo la Mansión en un velo falso de calidez.

"¡Qué gusto verte Severus!"

Delgada, rubia y hermosa, Narcissa Malfoy lucía tan regia como nunca antes. Quizá era la presencia de emociones en sus ojos, una resonante tristeza, lo que trajo a flote su natural luminosidad.

Narcissa le entregó un vaso mientras lo conducía a la sala de dibujo donde muchos otros estaban reunidos. "Creí que no vendrías. Con tus responsabilidades en el castillo..."su voz se perdió claramente distraída por el pensamiento sobre su hijo, solo, luchando contra los muros del castillo.

Severus asintió. Entablar charlas nunca fue lo suyo. Además, su atención, al igual que la de Narcissa, estaba en otro lugar.

Más específicamente, en la imponente figura que bloqueaba una delicada escultura de mármol.

Loki.

Severus sólo podía observar su espalda, pero no había ningún error sobre los rizos obsidianas ni sobre los largos dedos que se cerraban en torno a una copa con joyas incrustadas.

"Narcissa," murmuró, sosteniendo con delicadeza el brazo envuelto en terciopelo de la dama. "¿Quién es ese hombre?"

Los pálidos ojos de Narcissa volaron al hombre que Severus mencionaba. "Oh... Es un primo lejano de Lucius. Lachlan, creo que dijo que era su nombre. Me recuerda un poco a ti."

Por supuesto que lo hacía, Severus sonrió en sus adentros. El Embustero estaba usando SU ropa.

La velada avanzó más de lo que esperaba. El Señor Tenebroso hizo su aparición, lo suficiente para que todos pudieran besar el ruedo de su túnica. Severus no pudo evitar darse cuenta que Loki no estuvo presente para ese momento. La fiesta era en verdad aburrida, pero Severus aceptó el ofrecimiento de Narcissa de quedarse a pasar la noche. Era lindo, como única ocasión, dormir en un cielo lleno de lujoso confort. Algo que nunca había experimentado, ni siquiera de niño.

Sin embargo, cualquier pensamiento sobre dormir fue sacado de su mente cuando vio la figura que estaba sentada en su cama.

"Loki."

Los ojos verdes se elevaron. "Severus."

"¿Debo molestarme siquiera en preguntar porque estás aquí?"

"Podría responder esa pregunta sinceramente pero dudo que me creas." Contestó Loki. La suavidad de su voz descolocó a Severus, así como la falta obvia de dobles intenciones en esos orbes esmeraldas. "Digamos que la vida en Asgard, una vez más se ha vuelto monótona."

"¿De casualidad no hay algún otro mortal al cual acosar?"

"Los demás mortales no me interesan," comenzó a decir Loki, "tu especie es insípida, pequeña y débil. Tú eres mi excepción Severus."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Murmuró Severus deseando no haber cerrado la puerta.

"Tú eres el único que no he sido capaz de tener, pero que desesperadamente deseo."

La espalda de Severus golpeó la puerta al retroceder, su única vía de escape. No pudo evitar sentirse como la salchicha frita que cae de la sartén directo al fuego. "¿Deseas? Creo que _nunca_ te di la impresión de que disfrutara la compañía de..."

"¿Hombres?" Loki sonrió suavemente ésta vez. "cuando has vivido varios miles de años como yo, de alguna manera modificas los límites de tus propios deseos Severus. Dime, ¿has estado alguna vez con un hombre?"

Por supuesto que no. La experiencia de Severus con mujeres era limitada, su experiencia con hombres era por demás inexistente. Loki no se veía desalentado por su falta de respuesta alejándose de la cama. Con unos cuantos pasos, cerró el espacio entre ellos, sus labios quedando a centímetros de los de Severus. Absorto en los ojos esmeraldas, el Maestro de Pociones sintió perderse su aliento robado por sus suaves besos. La voz de Loki acarició su oído con su propia magia invadiendo su mente. "Seré el primer hombre que te bese," siseó, rozando sus labios contra la mandíbula de Severus. "Y el primero que te lleve a la cama, lo quieras o no." Sus labios se unieron de nuevo y Severus sintió la urgencia de empujarlo, pero en vez de eso, se descubrió enredando sus dedos en los rizos obsidianas del Dios. En un momento de valentía (¿o quizás estupidez?) tomó el control. Loki no se quejó cuando su propia espalda fue estrellada contra la puerta o cuando El Maestro de Pociones deslizó su lengua entre sus dientes.

Nada más importaba en ese momento. Mientras sus labios se movían sobre la perfecta piel aperlada del cuello de Loki, pudo sentir como si Dumbledore y Voldemort hubieran dejado de existir. La marca obscura no era más que un desagradable tatuaje adquirido en un momento de estúpida adolescencia. Tan pronto como los largos dedos se colaron bajo la cintura de sus austeros pantalones negros, lo único que le pudo importar era lo relacionado con su Loki, su Dios Protector.

 **Parte Ocho.  
Momentos Robados, 1997-8**

Loki no esperó hasta el próximo Halloween para encontrarse nuevamente con Severus. En vez de eso, se aparecía en los aposentos del Maestro de Pociones entre tres y cuatro noches a la semana. Había ocasiones en las que sólo hablaban, y eran estos benditos momentos en lo que Severus comenzaba a aprender sobre Asgard. Parecía extraído de un sueño: una ciudadela dorada, monstruos que ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar, Odín, Thor, figuras de mitología de cuentos infantiles muggles. En el pasado Severus habría sido escéptico, demasiado escéptico ante las palabras de Loki, ahora... Quizás los años lo habían suavizado. ¿O quizá habían sido los habilidosos dedos del Dios del Engaño?

Era una extraña sensación para Severus el darse cuenta que no sólo tenía un amante, sino también un amigo. Dumbledore se adornaba a sí mismo como un amigo, pero era sólo una falsa máscara, una que desapareció en lo alto de la torre de Astronomía al tiempo que la maldición de Severus impactaba en su pecho.

Loki lo había tranquilizado esa noche, permitiéndole dominarlo sobre la misma colina donde se habían conocido por primera vez.

Después de eso, enfrentaba un día a la vez. Era un hombre maldito, condenado a vivir con la culpa de la muerte de Lily y ahora con la de Dumbledore. La única dicha que tenía se encontraba en todos los momentos robados. Besos lujuriosos en los pasillos del colegio, momentos de pasión en el Bosque Prohibido. Severus aún no era capaz de entender muy bien la motivación de Loki para estar con él, pero sinceramente ya no le importaba.

~ £§£ ~

"Mi – Ra – Me..."

Las palabras dolían en su garganta. El veneno de Nagini era como fuego en sus venas apagando lentamente sus órganos internos. La solución yacía en un pequeño vial oculto en el bolsillo interior de su túnica, pero Severus no sentía ninguna inclinación por alcanzarlo.

Se había preparado para este momento. Lo esperaba.

A diferencia de Dumbledore y de Voldemort él no pelearía contra la muerte. Él lo saludaría, o a Ella como Loki decía, como a una vieja amiga. Era el último vestigio de dignidad al que podía aspirar, su última gran actuación.

El verde encontró al negro. Los ojos almendrados y llenos de asombro tomaban su último aliento. Los ojos de Lily. Aun cuando su vida se escapaba, Severus pensó en otro par de ojos. No sólo esmeraldas, sino orbes salpicados de muchos tonos de verde.

Loki.

~ £§£ ~

Harry Potter entro solo al túnel que conducía a la Casa de los Gritos.

Ron y Hermione se habían ofrecido a acompañarlo pero Harry sabía que esto era algo que debía hacer por su cuenta. Por mucho tiempo había despreciado a Snape, aun lo hacía, pero ahora existía algo más. La Verdad. Severus Snape había amado a su madre y lo había protegido por muchos años. Lo menos que podía hacer, era recuperar su cuerpo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, El Niño que Vivió divisó un pequeño rayo de luz al final del túnel. A pesar de saber qué era lo que le esperaba del otro lado del mismo, el prospecto de ver el cuerpo de Snape y el charco de sangre, se llenó de terror. Se sintió sobrecogido, la luz se hizo más brillante, los sollozos más audibles...

"¿Sollozos?"

Harry se detuvo a la entrada, su respiración contenida en su garganta. Había experimentado mucho en su corta vida, pero Harry Potter jamás olvidaría lo que en ese momento presenciaba: el hombre más extraño que hubiera visto jamás en su vida, inclinado sobre el cuerpo de Snape, con gruesas lágrimas cayendo por la pálida piel como nieve recién caída de sus mejillas. La armadura verde y oro del hombre estaba manchada con carmín, el casco con cuernos yacía a su lado hundido en el charco de sangre seca.

Le tomó un momento al hombre percatarse de la presencia de Harry. Los sollozos se detuvieron al instante y el verde se encontró con el verde.

"Tú eres el chico Potter."

Lo dijo como una declaración y una amenaza, la voz del hombre era inexpresiva, fría y analítica. Harry asintió, su lengua se había paralizado.

"No le dirás a nadie de esto," siseó el hombre. "Si alguna vez se llega a escapar algún indicio de tus labios lo sabré Harry Potter y te encontraré."

Harry asintió nuevamente. Pues tras el hermoso rostro de ese hombre se podía sentir peligro, un peligro que personalmente deseaba evitar.

El hombre se retiró del cuerpo de Snape y sus dedos tomaron el casco dorado. Depositó un suave beso en la frente del Maestro de Pociones y se giró otra vez hacia Harry.

"Dale un funeral digno de un héroe."

Y con eso, desapareció.

 **Parte Nueve.  
Torre Stark, 2012**

Venganza.

Había sido en verdad, una idea muy tentadora. Venganza contra su hermano, contra su falso padre, contra el reino que le había arrebatado a su Severus. Catorce años habían pasado, aunque para quien ha vivido tanto tiempo como él, parecía un ser sólo un desagradable instante. No había hablado con nadie sobre sus experiencias, y de no ser por la reciente invasión, no habría regresado a Midgard. Hogwarts ya no le causaba ningún interés, el nuevo Jefe de Casa jamás sabría nada de su Dios Protector. ¡Oh sí… Cómo ansiaba la Venganza!"

Sus planes a medio hacer para la dominación Midgardiana sólo le trajo dolor. En los estertores de la agonía física, secuelas del ataque de Hulk, se dio cuenta del alto precio de su invasión. Había perdido a su hermano, su libertad y ¿para qué? ¿La lejana posibilidad de que su éxito aliviaría el dolor de perder Severus? ¿Descubrir que él mismo era un monstruo?

Había sido un tonto.

Por donde se viera, no existía ninguna perspectiva agradable. Abrió los ojos, podía sentir como se reconstruían sus huesos, sus músculos uniéndose entre ellos. Su rostro se sentía como si hubiera sido cortado con miles de cuchillos. Era obvio que había subestimado al Hulk.

Era algo que no volvería a suceder.

"Deja de lloriquear, Loki Laufeyson.".

Loki tragó en seco. ¿Cómo? Esa voz, esa que no había escuchado en catorce años. ¿Cómo era posible?

"Eres el Dios Protector de la Casa de Slytherin, no un niño."

Abrió sus ojos sólo para encontrarse a sí mismo, observando la más extraña aparición. Un fantasma. Los había visto en Hogwarts, pero jamás se imaginó que el propio Severus escogería convertirse en uno. Su cuerpo se volvió de hielo al tiempo que la aparición depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla.

"Levántate, tú quejumbroso gusano."

* * *

 **Notas de Traductora:** Bueno pues… hola de nuevo. Sé que nuevamente me he salido del tipo de historias que normalmente me gustan pero leí ésta por casualidad y me gustó mucho, así que decidí pedirle permiso a su autora para traducirla. Ojalá puedan dejar un Review con su opinión aquí abajo. La autora es **KeeperoftheNine** , su perfil lo pueden encontrar en el mío. Como siempre les digo aunque suene repetitiva que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowlin, Marvel, Disney y demás. Recuerden que debemos respetar el trabajo de los demás escritores, bueno o malo, se esforzaron por escribir, así que les pido que conozcan la Campaña LeFay que también se encuentra en mi perfil. Gracias por haber leído. Besos. Jen


End file.
